Our Generation
by TwoWayTurn
Summary: Rose is a chocoholic Beater. Albus is the friendliest boy in the world. Scorpius is a sweet boy who just wants to fit in. Join these three in their adventures at Hogwarts; years 1-7. Watch them experience friendship, crushes, and magic! Pairings RxS, AxOc
1. Year 1: Greetings

**Hey everybody! This is my first fanfiction! Yay! Okay, just to warn you, this is going to be a pretty long story. I'm not going to put every little detail in this story, but this is going to be more focused on Albus, Rose, Scorpius, and my OCs: Maggie Griswold and Matthew Zabini. But don't worry! There will still be inputs from the other characters.**

**(c) All characters from Harry Potter, such as Rose, Scorpius, Albus, ect. belong to J.K. Rowling. Not me. But I do own all of my OCs, so that's better than nothing!**

**Here goes!**

**Rose POV**

"Rose!" a familiar voice calls.

I turn to find my cousin Albus Severus Potter running toward me, dragging his luggage cart wildly behind him. Following him (at a much slower pace) are his older brother James Sirius, his little sister Lily Luna, and his parents, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. Albus tackles me in a hug and pins my arms to my side. I roll my eyes and poke his ticklish spot (right below his ribs). Al laughs and releases me from his bear hug.

Albus looks exactly (and I mean exactly) like his father; same almond green eyes and messy jet black hair. Albus, however, chose rectangular style glasses rather than a round pair like Uncle Harry's.

"Hey, Al!" I exclaim excitedly. "Are you as excited as I am? I'm REALLY excited! I mean, look at me! I look like I just ate a month's worth of chocolate! Ooh! When we get to Hogwarts, we can sneak down to the kitchen and get some-What's wrong, Al? You look like you've seen a Death Eater."

James snorts behind his pale brother. James is a second year, and has probably received more detentions last year than both Uncle Fred and Uncle George combined. He looks like he had just roll out of bed (given his horribly tangled brown hair) and his hazel eyes sparkled mischievously.

"He's just worried that he's gonna be Sorted into _Slytherin_," he states grinning.

_Huh. I guess Albus has been stressing about it for the last three months._

I put my hands on my hips and try to look strict. "Albus Potter. How many times _must_ I tell you? You. _Will_. Be. Sorted. Into. GRYFFINDOR!"

"Yeah, but Rosie-"

"Don't doubt it, Al," I tell him. "You'll only stress yourself out even more and end up having an anxiety attack before you even put the Sorting Hat on your head."

"But-"

"Yeah, Al," James interrupts. "You shouldn't even think about it. It's quite obvious that you'll be Sorted into Slyth-"

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! What did I tell you about teasing your brother about his Sorting?" Aunt Ginny scolds. "Why can't you support him instead of tormenting him about it? Like a _normal_ person."

James laughs, mumbles an excuse, then runs off to find his friends. Uncle Harry puts his hand on Al's shoulder and lead him away to talk in private. Apparently Dad had the same idea, because he taps my shoulder and pointed to a family a few yards away.

"Those are the Malfoys, Rosie," he says seriously. I sigh. Dad doesn't talk bad about the Malfoys, but he's been constantly warning me to stay away from him these past couple weeks. It doesn't surprise me when he tells me now not to get too friendly with him. Blah, blah, blah.

Hugo gives me a goodbye hug and tells me, "Don't go crazy without me, Rosie."

I grin and ruffle his curly dark auburn hair, and sigh overdramatically. "Oh, alright, Hugo. I suppose I'll wait another two years.

He smiles at me and I quickly say my goodbyes to Lily, Mum, Dad, Uncle Harry, and Aunt Ginny. Then I hop up onto the nearest train car. I practically sprint to the compartment I see Albus being pushed into by James. I squeeze into the compartment with all my other cousins: Victorie (Gryffindor seventh year; Head Girl), Dominique (Gryffindor fifth year), Louis (Gryffindor second year), Roxanne (Fred's Gryffindor twin; second year), Molly (Gryffindor Prefect; fifth year), and Lucy (Gryffindor third year). I push my way to the window and wave at my parents and Hugo as the train pulls away.

After a few minutes, Albus attempts to leave the compartment unnoticed. Actually, he does a pretty good job of it. But I notice. So, naturally, I follow him. I slam open the door to the compartment causing a loud bang.

"Oops," I say unconcernedly. "Why'd you leave, Al?"

My cousin shrugs. "I don't know. It was too loud to think, I guess."

"Oh? Think about what?"

"Stuff."

"Albus Potter, you'd better spill the beans right now, or-"

That's when my eyes drift to a pale boy sitting across from Al, who was giving me an amused look. When he sees that I am looking at him, he turns away, embarrassed. I blink. I know who the boy is: Scorpius Malfoy.

My mind suddenly goes into overdrive. _It's Scorpius Malfoy! Does Al know who he is? Did Uncle Harry lecture him about staying away from him too? Should I stay or obey Dad? Nah, he seems nice enough. I wonder if-_

Albus coughs rudely, interrupting my thoughts. He gives me a be-nice-or-else-look and I roll my eyes.

"Hi," I chirp happily. "I'm Rose Weasley. No need to introduce yourself; You're Scorpius Malfoy! My dad told me to stay away from you and-"

"Rose!" Al scolds.

I pretend to glare at him. "Al, you didn't let me finish! Anyway, my dad told me to stay away from you and to beat you in every test, but I plan on beating _everyone_ on _every_ test, so don't feel bad. It's nothing personal. And I also think I'm not going to listen to him on the staying-away-from-you-part. I mean, who is he to tell me who _not_ to hang out with. So, can I sit with you guys?"

Scorpius faces me again and catches my blue eyes with his silver ones. He gives me a soft smile and simply replies, "Sure."

I sit down next to Al and raise my eyebrows. "Well, Al, are you gonna spill the beans or not?"

Al sighs and twiddles his thumbs. "I'm just nervous about the Sorting."

Scorpius nods his head and agrees, "Yeah, I really hope I don't get Sorted into Slytherin. Gryffindor seems fun."

I stare at him wide-eyed. "Really?"

"Yup. My dad says it's okay if I don't follow the Malfoy tradition."

"I wish my dad was that cool!" I exclaim. "He keeps threatening me to be Sorted into Gryffindor, otherwise I'll be disowned!"

"That's a bit...harsh."

"Oh, c'mon, Rosie," Al laughs. "You know he was only joking."

"Was he, Al? Was he really?"

Scorpius and Al laugh at my doubt and I give both of them a gentle slap on the head. Albus and Scorpius start talking about professional Quidditch players, and I zone out. Not that I'm not interested in Quidditch-in fact, I'm the best Beater in my family. I'd just rather be playing on my broom than watching in the stands.

I stare out the window and watch the passing scenery. When I turn around I see Scorpius staring at me. He continues to stare and I begin to feel a bit uncomfortable. I give him a questioning look.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I ask trying to break the awkwardness.

Scorpius realizes that I noticed his staring and looks down, his pale face blushing. "Sorry, I just...like you hair...It's really pretty and...um...red..."

Now it's my turn to blush. As cheeks warm at a rapid pace, my hand automatically flies to my bushy auburn hair. I never really pay attention to my hair. All I know is that its bushiness comes from my mum and I inherited the Weasley redhead genes (combined with mum's brown hair).

"Oh," I say. _Curse my sudden lack of words._ "Thanks, I like yours, too. It looks very soft."

Al smirks at me and I elbow him below the ribs. He chuckles. Then a girl with gold walnut braids barges into our compartment.

"We'll be arriving at Hogwarts soon," she says. "You may want to get changed into your robes." Her gaze falls on me and she smiles. "Except you, Rosie."

I grin. "Okay, thanks, Tessa."

Tessa Cooper is a second year Ravenclaw who became Roxanne's best friend after she helped her get revenge on Freddie. She came over to the Burrow this summer to visit. She taught me a lot of useful hair charms _and_ how to manually French braid.

I step outside with Tessa while Scorpius and Al change into their robes. She grins at me and asks, "So are you excited?"

I respond while hopping around the hallway and nodding, "So excited that I could scream!"

Tessa raises an eyebrow. "Then why don't you. If you want to scream, now would be the time to do it. Trust me, I don't think you'll want to draw attention to yourself in the boat or the castle."

I shake my head. "I already got that out this morning." I laugh. "Mum almost had a heart attack!"

Tessa laughs. She's so kind and doesn't even act like I'm one year younger than her. That's what I love about her; she has this welcoming aura that follows her wherever she goes.

"So what house do you want to be Sorted into?" she asks.

I pause. "I haven't really thought about it. I guess I've been expecting to go to Gryffindor because of my family, but I don't know which one I want to be Sorted into."

Tessa smiles reassuringly. "Well, just keep in mind that the Sorting Hat doesn't make all of his decisions based on one's family." She turns to walk away when she pauses and adds, "And also, remember that the Ravenclaw dormitories are super comfy."

I stare at her retreating back. Then I start to feel the train slowing down. Ignoring the small butterflies in my stomach, I knock gingerly on the compartment door. Al calls me to come in and I reach to carry my luggage. Scorpius and Al help me lower it to the floor without a word. I look at them with a blank expression.

Then, barely in a whisper, Scorpius asks, "If I'm Sorted into Slytherin, will you still be my friends?"

My cousin responds quickly, "Well, yeah! We'll be like the next Golden Trio!"

I nod slowly. "Scorpius, it's not what house you're in that matters; What matters is who you are."

He looks at us and smiles gratefully. "Thanks. You guys are great, you know?"

Al grins and responds, "Yes, actually. I've already been awarded several times for my awesomeness."

I raise my eyebrows. "Yeah? By who?"

"Grandmum?"

Scorpius and I burst out laughing. I can tell the next seven years are going to be great at Hogwarts.

**Well**,** please review! Seriously, because I could use all the help I can get! But NO FLAMES!**


	2. Year 1: Sorting

**Hey everybody! Just a quick upload before my soccer game! Wish me luck! Okay so this chapter is the Sorting Ceremony, featuring McGonagall, Neville, and Hagrid!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS (so far, I only own Tessa, Matthew, and Margaret a.k.a. Maggie) BECAUSE J.K. ROWLING CREATED THEM.**

_**Enjoy:)**_

**Albus POV**

As the train pulls to a stop, Rose squeals excitedly. Now, let me you something about my brainiac, redhead, chocolate-loving cousin: When she gets excited, you may want to take a few steps away from her. She's always yelling at me whenever I say she gets a little carried away, but here she is, jumping up and down and babbling away so fast that I can't even understand her.

Poor Scorpius. Meeting Rose on the first day of Hogwarts...well, it's an interesting experience just meeting her. But he doesn't seem to mind. He even complimented her crazy hair. That _must_ be a good sign.

Scorpius is a very shy person. At first, when I was talking to him, he would only give simple replies. Then, I started talking about Quidditch. Man, that was like an "on" switch; he started talking to me about Quidditch like we had known each other our whole lives. He told me he wants to play Beater for his House. He also told me that he was scared to disappoint his father by being in another house besides Slytherin (even though his father doesn't mind that much), but his mother had told him that he could easily make it as a Gryffindor or a Ravenclaw.

Rose is hyperventilating now, and Scorpius looks a teensy bit freaked out, so I grab her shoulders and hold her steady on the floor.

"Calm down, Rosie," I say jokingly. "You'll make a hole in the floor if you keep jumping like that." I start to drag my luggage out of the train.

Rose huffs, but doesn't stop smiling like a mentally ill person. As she follows me, she replies, "Sorry, Al, but I'm just so excited! I mean, we're going to Hogwarts! It's like a whole new adventure right at the tips of our fingers! I can't wait to visit the kitchens, sneak through the secret passages, swim in the Great Lake...Oh! And let's not forget, taking rides on Hagrid's hippogriffs!"

Okay maybe she is a mentally ill person. "Woah, Rose, hold your horses! I bet Scorpius is frightened of you now."

Rose's eyes widen and she turns to our new friend. "Are you scared of me?"

He shakes his head and smiles shyly. "No, I guess I'm just not used to being around people who have so much energy in them."

As we step off the train, Rose startles me by yelling, "HAGRID!"

Our old family friend (who is a half-giant, by the way) makes his way through the crowd of students and scoops Rose and I into his arms, nearly crushing us.

"Rosie! Al!" Hagrid bellows. "I'm really glad ter see yeh! I can't believe yer actually first years now! I remember when yeh was a wee baby!"

"Hargid, this is our new friend, Scorpius Malfoy!" Rose exclaims happily.

Scorpius was standing in front of us, watching awkwardly. "Hi, Mr. Hagrid."

Hagrid stares at Scorpius before grabbing his tiny hand and shaking it warmly. "Welcome, ter Hogwarts, Scorpius!"

Then Hagrid stands up straight and calls, "Alright, first years, over 'ere!"

As the rest of the first years gathered around us, Rose grabs Scorpius's and my hands so that she doesn't lose us. She pulls us along as Hagrid leads us to the boats. The closer to the water we got, the colder the air became. Rose, Scorpius, and I stepped into a boat along with a boy with dark skin and black hair.

"Hi," he says. "I'm Zabini, Matthew Zabini. I want to be in Gryffindor! How about you three? Hold on a minute, you're Harry Potter's son! And Ron Weasley's daughter! They saved my dad's life, you know. And Scorp's dad's, too! Oh! HEY, Scorp! How was your summer?"

The boy is extremely excited and is rocking the now slowly moving boat back and forth. I grab onto Rose to steady myself and keep from falling into the lake. Scorpius smiles at Matthew.

"Good, and yours?" he responds calmly smiling.

"It was bloody awesome! My dad got me a new broom, too!" Matthew exclaims. Then his voice turns into a whisper. "Don't tell anyone, but I cast a shrinking spell on it and it's in my luggage. As soon as I learn the spell to reverse it, well, there's gonna be a bit of a commotion."

Rose's eyes widen. "You mean to tell me that you don't know it yet?"

"Know what?"

"The Engorgio Spell."

"No. What's that?"

"Well, when you use it on people, it makes them swell up, but on objects it enlarges them," states Rose. "I can teach it to you if you want."

_Oh, Rosie. Always determined to share her knowledge with others._

Matthew's eyes grow to the size of meatballs. "Yeah! That'd be great! Thanks...uh..."

"Rose. Rose Weasley. This is my cousin, Albus, by the way. And I take it that you and Scorpius are already friends, yeah?"

"Corse! Our dads are really close and we hung out a lot last summer," Matthew says. "Anyways, which Houses are you aiming for?"

"Gryffindor," Scorpius and I reply at the same time. We glance at each other and start laughing.

Rose smiles at us, but she looks a little pale.

"Rose are you alright?" I ask concerned.

She nods, but continues to stare at the castle, which is getting closer and closer. I reach over and squeeze her hand. Rose and I have always been there for each other in our times of need. Like this summer, when a Muggle gully pushed me off a swing, Rose tackled him and beat his arse into pulp. I guess that's one reason she's my favorite cousin. Of course, she punched me in the arm for making her beat him up instead of me just defending myself.

Scorpius looks back and forth between me and Rose with a worried look, and Matthew has gone into a state of silence as our boat touches the shore. Rose snaps out of her trance and bravely steps out of the boat. Scorpius, Matthew, and I follow her as Hagrid leads us up to the castle.

When Rose remains silent, I begin to realize what's happening. Weasley nerves. The same nerves that almost made Uncle Ron throw up before his Quidditch tryouts (back in his school days), Roxanne shake like a leaf before singing at Dominique's birthday party, and made James and Fred hide themselves in a closet when Grandmum Weasley went into a cleaning rampage this summer. Now it's causing Rose to turn pale as a ghost.

As we approach the Great Hall (I'm guessing it's the Great Hall because of all the descriptions I have heard from my family), a familiar face approaches us.

"I'll take them from here, Hagrid," Uncle Nevi-I mean, professor Longbottom says. "This way, first years." He looks us all over and winks at Rose and I. I see Rose smile and relax.

As we all file into the Great Hall, my hand starts to feel clammy. Rose grabs onto my hand and squeezes it tightly. I hear Matthew snicker behind me and realize that Rose was strangling Scorpius's hand as well.

"Don't kill him, Rosier," I tease her lightly. "Or cut off the circulation of his hand."

"Sorry," Rose mumbles.

Scorpius nods and say quietly, "Don't let go, though, I might die of nervousness."

Holy Merlin! Headmistress McGonagall already started her speech and is preparing for the Sorting! I zone out as the Sorting Hat sings its yearly song, and then Professor Longbottom (this it too weird) holds up a scold.

"Abrams, Zach," he calls.

A boy with heat. combed back hair takes his seat on the stool and his head disappeared underneath the Sorting Hat. After a few seconds the Hat calls out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff table erupted with cheers as Zack made his way to his new House table.

As the Sorting goes on, I become more and more nervous. But I make a mental note not to trip when I see a small amber haired girl fall flat on her face after Uncle Neville calls "Griswold, Margaret" up to be Sorted. The poor girl's face turned redder than my sister Lily's hair. After a long discussion with the Hat, it finally announces, "GRYFFINDOR!" She then makes her way carefully to the Gryffindor table.

The next few names pass by like a Snitch.

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

I mutter good luck to Scorpius as he let's go of Rose's hand. He takes a deep breath as the Sorting Hat is placed on his head. About two seconds later, the Hat shouts, "GRYFFINDOR!"

A polite found of clapping comes from the Gryffindor table as well as whispers of disbelief from the Slytherin table.

Rose notices this and starts to yell, "YEAH SCORPIUS! WHOOO!" and begins clapping like a maniac. Matthew quickly joins in and a new (and more welcoming) applause follow.

After "Pomares, Arial" sits down at the Slytherin table, Uncle Neville calls, "Potter, Albus."

Whispers arouse from the students. I hear Rose whisper something and feel her let go of my hand, but I don't move. Someone pushes me forward and the next thing I know, I'm sitting on the stool, with the Sorting Hat inches above my head. I mimic Scorpius's actions and take a deep breath.

_Ah, Albus Potter, your time has come to be Sorted._ The Hat's voice echoes in my head. _Are you ready?_

_"Yes,"_ I think. _"Let's hear my...options."_

_Well, you have Gryffindor blood and bravery. I hope you aren't offended when I say you're not smart enough for Ravenclaw or cunning enough for Slytherin._

_"Not at all! Gryffindor it is then?"_

_Not so fast, boy. Although your bravery runs true, you have the loyalty of a Hufflepuff-"_

_"Please, Mr. Hat, put me in Gryffindor! I'll do anything! Um, I'll, uh, jump in the lake with my crazy cousin Rose! I'll go into the Forbidden Forest to give the centaurs a Christmas present! I'll-"_

_Now calm down. Ever heard of a test? If you are willing to do all of that to prove you are a worthy Gryffindor, then who am I to try and keep you away from your future home?_

_"Well, you are the Sorting Hat, sir."_

_Oh? Have you had a change of mind? Are you trying to convince me to place you in Hufflepuff?_

_"What? NO, I-"_

_No worries, Mr. Potter. I think that you'll do well in..._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

A wave of relief washes over me as the Gryffindor table cheers. Even over all the screaming, I can hear Rose's shouts from the line of first years. I swear, that girl is bipolar; one second she's all happy and excited, the next she'll be so nervous she can't talk, but once something good happens, she'll be all happy-go-lucky again.

Names pass. Two Hufflepuffs. Four Slytherins. Three Ravenclaws.

"Weasley, Rose."

Rose, still looking hyper and enthusiastic, skips up toward the stool, ignoring the hushed comments surrounding her. She straightens out her uniform and waves at me as the Hat is being placed on her head. Only seconds later, the Hat roars:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Rose beams over at the cheering table, and continues to skip over. She sits in between me and Scorpius and laughs.

"Well, that couldn't have been any more nerve racking," she simply states.

"Yeah, did you see my hands shaking up there?" Scorpius asks.

"No, you looked like you were all confident and ready," I say.

"You sure?"

"Totally."

You, on the other hand, Al, were a mess!" Rose tells me.

"What?"

"I mean, you didn't even move when Uncle Neville-"

"Professor Longbottom," I remind her.

"-called your name," she finishes ignoring me.

"So?"

"So, you were nervous, but you still made it into Gryffindor, which means that I was right all along!"

"About what?"

"That you don't have a drop of Slytherin blood in your veins."

"Oh." I can't really argue with her; she was right and I was a nervous train wreck.

"Zabini, Matthew."

Matthew sits confidently up on the stool and as soon as the Hat touches his head, it calls out:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Matthew grins and walks calmly to sit across from us and next to James. "Hi, guys! I think my Sorting was the quickest one of the year, don't you think?"

Scorpius nods. "Yup. Hey, Rose? What was the count?"

I turn to my cousin and raise my eyebrows. "You didn't actually count-"

"Ten Hufflepuffs, eleven Ravenclaws, twelve Slytherins, and eleven Gryffindors."

"Oh. You did."

**Done. I hope you liked it! Sorry if the Sorting was too cliche or obvious. I just wanted them all to be in the same House. And since I don't exactly think that Albus and Matthew would make it into Ravenclaw, and Rose is NOT a Slytherin, Gryffindor was the best choice. (No offense to any Hufflepuffs out there! I love you guys!) Anyways, Maggie will make her debut in the next chapter. Please R+R!**


	3. Year 1: Introducing Maggie

**Hey, everybody! Here is chapter numbre tres! Yeah! I know two Spanish words...I think. I'm not quite sure because my teacher doesn't exactly teach very well. Anyways, this is Maggie's debut chapter and I hope y'all like it!  
**

**(c) All Harry Potter characters, magical items, and Hogwarts belong to J.K. Rowling. All except Maggie and Matt and Tessa.  
**

**Maggie POV**

I have to admit: Hogwarts has my grandmother beat when it comes to baked chicken. After Headmaster McGonagall said an opening speech about the Forbidden Forest, Filch, and a Giant Squid, food started to pile on magically on our plates. And much to my delight, my plate was stuffed with chicken.

I come from a Muggle family in America. My father died when I was five, so I live with my mother and her parents. They were quite surprised when I got my letter, but supported me none the less. Then a man who was calling out the first years' names, Professor Longbottom, came to bring me shopping for school supplies and guided me to Platform 9 3/4. He also came me a book about the school. He said it should help me lean some of the magical terms.

Of course, it didn't keep my extremely uncoordinated feet from tripping up the stair right before my Sorting. The Hat was strange. The book, _Hogwarts a History: Revised Version_, hadn't prepared me for a voice inside my head. And even now, its words echo inside my head...

_A daughter of a Muggle family, eh?_

_"W-Who's there?"_

_I am the Sorting Hat of Hogwarts. I'm the one who decides what House to put you in. Weren't you listening to my song?_

_"Well, yes, but I didn't know you would actually have a conversation with me."_

_What else would I do?_

_"I don't know, go through all of my memories and sort through my deepest fears and stuff. You really can't blame me, I mean, I _am_ from a Muggle family."_

_Well, then, let's get to your Sorting, shall we? Hmmm...I'd say that you'd be a Hufflepuff, but you aren't very...friendly, are you?_

_"I'm friendly. I just happen to be a bit shy."_

_Yes, yes, you're much too friendly to be a Slytherin._

_"Good, I'd rather not sleep underground."_

_The dungeons are actually quite nice, if I do say so myself. But, of course, you have the mind of an average girl, don't you?_

_"What's that suppose to mean?"_

_You don't belong in Ravenclaw. Well, the last one's Gryffindor, isn't it? Well, if you meet and befriend the right people, I expect that you will do great things there._

_"You mean I can't do well by myself?"_

_Nonsense; You could, the right people, who are a very diverse group, might be able to knock the shyness right out of you. Wouldn't you like that?_

_"Well, of course! Okay, then! Place me where I'll be able to kick the shyness out of my system, please!"_

_That's the spirit! Now, go head over to..._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

So now I'm sitting next to a beautiful, tall blond girl who introduced herself as Victorie Weasley. She said that she is Head Girl, that if I need anything I can ask her, and that her two cousins: Rose Weasley and Albus Potter, were both being Sorted too. During the Sorting, I listen to the reactions of the students when each name was called. Like when "Malfoy, Scorpius" was Sorted into Gryffindor after me, there was only a polite applause until a loud first year girl started cheering for him. Then the Gryffindor students started whooping and whistling. Then, when "Potter, Albus" and "Weasley, Rose" were called, whispers arose from the entire student body. Luckily for me, no one knew my name; although the dead silence was pretty nerve racking.

After the delicious meal, a prefect named Molly Weasley (Holy Cow! There are a lot of them here!) gathers all the Gryffindor students up to lead them to the Gryffindor Tower. Behind me, girls are giggling and flirting and boys are cracking jokes and punching each other playfully. I stay in the middle of the huge group, just so I won't get left behind or lost and so that not everyone is looking at me up in front.

Yup. Pretty pathetic, huh?

A ghost is flying over us, chatting casually to a group of first years. I watch paintings wave and call out warm welcomes to us. A small ballerina girl salutes me and I smile back at her. I'm so busy sight-seeing that I don't realize that we had stopped until I walk into something-

Oops. Someone.

The boy turns around. He is a first year with bright green eyes and messy black hair. I think I remember him from the Sorting... Oh, yeah! His name is Albus Potter; Victorie's cousin, and the boy who cause all the hubbub. I might've read something about his family saving the Wizarding World or defeating a Dark Lord. Whatever that is.

"Sorry," I say quietly. "I kinda got distracted. It's really amazing here."

Albus nods. "Yeah, my mum and dad went here when they were our age. Are you by any chance Muggle-born?"

"Yeah, Professor Longbottom brought me here from America."

"Well, that would explain the funny accent."

"Look who's talking," I mutter.

Albus raises an eyebrow. "_I_ have a weird accent?"

"Maybe not here, but my neighbor would freak out if she met someone who talked like you."

"Freak out?"

I blush in embarrassment. "Sorry...um...It's an American saying."

"Is it good?" he asks.

"It just means to get excited over angry about. My neighbor would be excited," I explain. "She's a little crazy."

"You should see my cousin." Albus laughs, but I just smile shyly. Stupid shyness. "So you've met Uncle Neville?"

"Uncle-?"

"I mean, Professor Longbottom." He makes a face. "Ugh, this is just too weird."

This time, I giggle softly and Albus grins at me. "Yeah, I met him. He's super nice. How do you know him?"

"Well, he and my dad went to school together, and he's always been a close family friend," he says. "His daughter is actually a Hufflepuff in my brother's year," Albus adds this as an afterthought.

"Wow. Small world."

As the Gryffindors file into the Dormitories, Molly explains that the room we are entering is the Common Room, where you can just hang out and socialize during the weekends or after classes.

"Hey, Rosie!" Albus calls.

A girl with long curly red hair and freckles splattered across her face turns and grabs two boys by the arm toward us. She stands straight with perfect posture and says, "Al! There you are! Hey, you made a friend!" She wiggles her eyebrows.

"Oh, hush, Rosie," Albus says. "This is...Holy Merlin! I don't even know your name! I'm Albus Potter, by the way. This is my cousin Rose Weasley and our friends Scorpius Malfoy and Matthew Zabini. What's your name?"

"I'm Margaret Griswold," I say resorting back to my quiet self. One person is fine, but four is kinda overwhelming. "You can call me Maggie, though."

"Oh! I remember you from the Sorting!" Rose exclaims. _Oh, no! She's going to say I tripped. Please don't say I tripped. Please don't say I tripped!_ "You're the one with the super pretty hair! Matthew says you're ginger, but _I_ think you have more dirty blonde hair. What do you call it?"

Phew! That might've just stopped my heart. "Um...I guess it's amber-well, that's what my mom says. Half red, half dirty blond."

"Wicked!" Matthew exclaims.

I feel my face heat up in embarrassment. Albus's face lights up as if he just remembered something important.

"Hey, Rosie! I just remembered that Maggie and I don't get the password," he tells her. "We were behind some really loud sixth years, so we couldn't hear Molly."

"Password? What password?"

Rose grins. "Just a password you might want to remember if you want to be able to get in here at night, or during the day. Are you sure _you_ weren't being really loud, Al?"

"What? No, we just couldn't hear! C'mon, Rosie! Be a nice, non-blackmailing cousin and help a guy out!"

"Well, the password is: Boggart," Scorpius announces.

Rose's eyes widen. "Scorp! Why would you tell them that! I was gonna make him give me something _before_ I gave him the password!"

Scorpius shrugs and grins at Rose. "Don't know, I just didn't feel like watching bribery. And since when did you start calling me 'Scorp?'"

"Well, we all have nicknames: Al, Maggie, Scorp, Matt, and Rosie. And Matt already calls you 'Scorp.' So since we are all going to be friends, we might as well call each other by our nicknames."

"Good point there, _Rosie Posie_," Albus agrees. "I agree-"

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER! DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME 'ROSIE POSIE' EVER AGAIN, UNLESS YOU WANT TO WAKE UP AT THE BOTTOM OF THE GREAT LAKE!"

Matthew snickers as Albus cowers behind Scorpius, but when he realizes that Scorpius isn't hiding him very well, he yanks me gently next to Scorpius.

"Don't move, if I can't see her, she can't see me," he whispers quickly, peeking over our shoulders.

I laugh at his failing attempt to hide from his cousin. Rose stomps over and glares, but I see her mouth twitch upward slightly. She's hiding a smile, and isn't really mad. She rolls her eyes.

"Oh, my," she begins sarcastically. "Now, where _has_ that Albus Potter gone? I guess he isn't here since I don't see him _hiding behind Maggie and Scorp like a coward_." She snorts. "C'mon, Al! Where's your Gryffindor courage?"

"Rose," Albus says peeking around Scorpius's arm. "Godric Gryffindor would be scared if Grandmum, Mum, or Aunt Hermione got angry. Now when you get angry, _Voldemort_ would be scared."

Rose pushes through Scorpius and I gently before playfully punching Albus's arm. Matthew, Scorpius, and I laugh at Albus's pretend oh-I'm-in-so-much-pain-face.

I like Albus. He's very funny.

Rose is cool, too. She seems so confident.

Matthew seems nice. His laugh is very contagious.

Scorpius is quiet, kinda like me.

They're all different. I have a funny feeling that I've found that "very diverse group" the Sorting Hat was talking about.

**Done with Chapter 3! Did you like it? Yes? No? Maybe so? Well, I'll never know if you don't review! Thank you tradgedymaster01 and InkTeardrops for reviewing on the last two chapters! It is well appreciated!**  
** So follow their example, people, and make me smile, please! :)  
**


	4. Year 1: Standing Up

**Hullo There! Sorry it's been so long since I've last updated this. My teachers have been cramming in tests, homework, quizzes, and reports lately. It's pretty annoying. Anyway, here is the fourth chapter of Our Generation. This one is in little Scorpius's point of view. So please, be my guest and enjoy!  
**

**(c) the original Harry Potter characters (Rose, Albus, Scorpius, etc.) belong to J.K. Rowling. If they did belong to me, Neville and Luna would've gotten together. Not kidding. But they don't.  
**

**Just making that clear.  
**

**Scorpius POV**

"So, Scorp," Rose says happily. "How was your rest?"

I yawn and smile at her. "Good. Although, I could've done without Matt's and Albus's wild attempts to get me out of bed."

Rose laughs. "Ah, not a morning person, huh? Don't worry; maybe I'll rub off on you, and mornings will become your favorite part of the day!"

Okay, that's doubtful.

It's been a month since we've first arrived at Hogwarts. That month has been ridiculously hectic; Albus has been pranked at least six times by James, Fred, and Louis, Rose has already gained the title "Miss Top-in-every-class" except in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Matt has gotten in trouble for sneaking into a Quidditch tryout (unless a teacher recommends you, first years can't play), Maggie has taken a habit of dragging us to visit Hagrid and his farm of magical creatures, and I have become "Mr. Top-in-Defense-Against-the-Dark-Arts." That's right. I'm top in that class followed closely by Albus and Rose.

Anyways, this morning was a crazy, hectic, chaotic, frantic frenzy to get down to breakfast on time. I woke up to Albus's loud voice yelling, "SCORPIUS! GET UP! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE AND ROSE WILL KILL US!" After some more yelling, Matt joined Albus and they decided to jump up and down on my bed. Their third and final attempt was pushing me out of my warm bed and onto the unforgiving floor.

After running around and getting dressed in our uniforms, we scrambled downstairs and met up with Rose and Maggie. Then Rose scolded Albus (and thankfully no one else) for being late, and Albus tried to blame the whole mess on me. All he got in return was a slap in the head from Rose. Then she linked arms with Maggie and me and is currently dragging us to the Great Hall for breakfast. Albus and Matt are shuffling behind us, muttering and laughing.

Maggie comes to a halt and tells Rose, "Maybe we should wait up for 'em." Rose and I look at her and a pink blush creeps up onto her face. "You know, so we can all sit together."

Rose nods and relinks her arms with Maggie's. "Good idea, Maggie!"

I don't like to judge people a lot, but Maggie seems very timid. Whenever someone looks her way, she'll blush. She won't talk unless she's completely sure of what words to say. It's almost as if she's afraid she'll make a wrong move and we'll all hate her and-

Oh. Wait, that's me.

It's weird being around people who don't judge me by my last name. I remember when I was little, people would shun my family and only talk with curt words. However short those words were, they still stung. Those words affected my father the worst. Once, he came home and enveloped my mum and me in his arms and told us he was sorry for his bad reputation and how it was affecting us as well. Then my mum whispered soothing words to him and told him not to be sorry. Those words never really meant anything to her. But those words are why I wanted to be in Gryffindor; to show those people that my family has changed. That's probably why I'm so quiet. But being actually Sorted into Gryffindor has given me a boost in confidence. I just hope it helps.

Albus and Matt are walking next to us now, teasing Rose. Rose is so different from anyone I've ever met. She walks with confidence, but is nowhere near arrogant. And she's so nice. She acts as though she's only here to make friends...and get the highest marks of course. She said she wants to be a Healer or a Beater for the Holy head Harpies. It must be nice to have a goal already.

"Oh, shush, Al," Rose says blushing. "Like you've never missed a Snitch."

I turn to Maggie. "Sorry, what just happened? I blanked out a bit."

She smiles and replies, "Oh, Albus is just being silly and teasing Rose about her swinging at a Buldger and missing it."

"It was quite a sight to see!" Al claims. "She spun in a full 360 on her broom!"

Rose glares, but her shoulders are shaking and the corner of her mouth is ever-so-slightly curling into a smile.

We all sit down at the Gryffindor table and quickly a boy with tangled brown hair and hazel eyes squeezes between Albus and I, pushing me closer to Rose and Albus to Maggie.

"James! Go find your own seat, will you?" Rose demands rolling her eyes.

"Not 'till I meet all your ickle friends, Rosie," the boy says. "I'm James Potter II! Albus's older brother, younglings!"

"We're only a year younger than you," Albus mumbles. "And Rose is almost as tall."

"Ah, yes. The early sprout!" James laughs ruffling Rose's red curls affectionately. "Don't worry, Al, she'll slow down and you'll catch up. Anyway, you haven't introduced you friends yet, Al!"

"Uh, yeah, this is Matthew Zabini, Scorpius Malfoy, and Maggie Griswold," Albus says. "Guys and lady, this is my annoying older brother, James Sirius."

James nods, "The one and only, however, little brother, what you call annoying, the ladies call charming."

Rose snorts in protest, but continues to eat her pancakes (that are drenched in syrup). Maggie simply gives him a weird look, but doesn't say anything.

"You sure that those ladies are not any of you aunts, your mum, or grandmum?" I ask remembering what Albus had said on the Hogwarts Express.

James laughs, revealing his good nature. "Hey, you're pretty funny, Malfoy. I promise you'll be one that I call for pranks."

Matt smirks and Albus practically chokes on his pumpkin juice. Well, anyone who knows me (even just a little bit) knows that I'm not one to pull pranks.

Suddenly, a broad boy dressed in Slytherin robes strides over to our table. He has a rotten stench to him, and Rose coughs and makes a face. He is tall; almost two times my height. And his beady eyes are fixed on-_Oh, Merlin_-me.

"Oi, Malfoy! he garbles. "I have a bone to pick with you!"

I stare calmly back at him. My dad warned me that people might pick on me because of my family's history. He also told me to stay calm, and not freak out. "Yeah? About what?" I hear myself ask. I really didn't mean for that to sound so...mean.

The boy's glare feels like it's slicing through my skin. "About _what_? You were supposed to be in _Slytherin_, and you know it, kid. I have a feeling that you didn't actually _want_ to, though."

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't. What's done, is done."

Albus and Matt stand up and cross their arms, trying to look tough.

"You messing with our friend?" Matt says in his loud voice, attempting to intimidate the Slytherin boy. A couple students turn to watch us.

"Because if you are," Albus continues. "We can make your life quiet miserable."

The boy laughs a deep, bone-chilling laugh. "You? You can't make me move a muscle." He pushes Albus back into his seat and laughs again. "Gryffindor pride? _Pathetic_."

I get a sudden feeling that Albus had planned out on what would happen next. Rose's and Albus's cousins and their cousins' friends are surrounding the boy in five seconds flat. There are more than fifteen of them.

"That's twenty points for Slytherin, Goyle, for pushing down my cousin and threatening his friends," the tall blond girl says menacingly. "And another ten for insulting Gryffindor."

Goyle realizes his mistake and scowls at the Weasley/Potter clam, but goes back to sit down anyways. I rub my neck and grin up at the girl. "Thanks, uh..."

She looks down at me and smiles, showing off her pearly white teeth. "Victorie Weasley," she says in a silky voice with a hint of a French accent. "Are you by any chance the Malfoy kid?"

My face heats up. "Uh, yeah. Why do you ask?"

Victorie shrugs. "I've heard a lot from the other seventh years. They say that since you've been Sorted into Gryffindor-and not Slytherin-you should watch your back. Some people might take it a bit...too seriously; They might be holding a grudge over the loss of a first year. Even though they have the most in their House."

I laugh mirthlessly. "Great. Thanks for the heads up, though."

Rose slings her arm over my shoulders and yanks Albus to her side. "Don't worry, Scorp! We'll take care of you! Right, Al?"

Albus raises his hands in defense. "You will, Rose. Not me. Really, you should go around speaking for other people."

"Merlin, Al! Don't be so heartless," Rose teases grinning. "_Or_ is it that you cower in the face of danger of any sort?"

Albus glares. "I'm not scared of anything! Besides, you're the only one who's capable of making a grown man scream. Or cry. Possibly both."

Rose shrugs, as if this was not new news. "Hey, what can I say? I'm special like that."

Matt snorts. "You got that right, Rosie Posie."

"Why is it that all of Albus's friends enjoy, and insist on, calling me by a baby's name? I mean, really? Who even thought of that cursed name?"

"Uncle George of course!" Albus exclaims.

"Well, who asked you?" Rose asks grinning.

Maggie laughs, obviously enjoying this banter. It takes me a few seconds to realize I'm laughing with her.

"Well, you did, Rosie!" Matt shouts. "And when someone asks a question, wouldn't it be rude to answer _not_ to answer it?"

Before Rose can respond, the prefect (Molly Weasley) who had led us to the Gryffindor dorms stands towering over us and crosses her arms. "Shouldn't you be getting to class?"

Rose's eyes light up and she grasps Maggie's arm. "Oh, yeah! Let's go Maggie! We're going to be late for Charms! You'd better hurry up, you three," addressing Albus, Matt, and myself, "if you don't want to be late!"

Rose jumps up and runs out the of the Great Hall at top speed. Maggie looks at Albus.

"Does she know we have Herbology right now?"

Albus shrugs. "She'll figure it out."

We step out into the hallway and see Rose come sprinting back in our direction. She swerves around a Ravenclaw first year, but runs right through a group of fourth year Hufflepuffs. "HEY, GUYS! WE HAVE HERBOLOGY WITH UNCLE NEVILLE-"

"Professor Longbottom, Rosie," Albus reminds her as she sprints past us. He rolls his eyes and turns to me. "Holy Merlin, she'll be the death of me," he groans.

"Oh, she's not that bad," Maggie disagrees quietly. "She tells really funny stories in the girls dormitory."

"And what might those stories be about?" Matt inquires.

"Albus."

"What do I tell you?" Albus repeats. "Crazy. Absolutely, mentally insane."

"I dunno, Albus," I say. "She's kinda fun to have around."

He waves his arms wildly and points to Maggie and me. "Then you two are going down with me!" He attempts to give an evil laugh and even puts his hands on his stomach for dramatic effect.

It didn't work. It just looked strange.

"Hey, Al?" I say. "Never, ever do that again."

**And finee! Sooo, how'd you like it? Please review, because if you don't like it, then I won't be able to even try to please you, therefore you will have not right to complain. So review...please. **

**Sorry if you think that Scorpius and Matt and Maggie don't really talk much, but writing banter for Albus and Rose is so much fun! But I also had to write a lot of Scorpius's thoughts in the beginning to add character depth. So, yeah! Until next time!  
**

**P.S. This chapter is called "Standing Up" because Albus and Matt stand up for Scorpius, the Weasley/Potter clan stand up for Albus and Gryffindor, and in the end Maggie and Scorp stand up for Rose (even though they know that Albus is just joking around).  
**


End file.
